Patty Drawsen
Patty Drawsen is a playable character from Spelunk. Background Patty Drawsen was born into relative poverty in Halloway County, but in spite of that managed to excel in the schools she attended, going as far as to enter Gerrigand Medicinal College on a prestigious scholarship. Patty proved in many ways to be a competent doctor, and was widely respected as a prodigy in her field. Patty herself was rather enthusiastic about this career path she had traveled down, looking forward to using her skills to better the world. This changed however once she faced a series of shocking revelations: during her years at medical school, her mother fell gravely ill, and Patty lacked both the time and money to have her mother cared for at the time; Patty was also given a firsthand glance into the moral failures of her superiors in the medical field, namely a cruel and unusual indifference to the common people who could not afford their care. When her mother became another of those cast aside by the powerful doctors of Halloway, Patty quit the college and dropped her studies to return home and care for her mother. She was able to do so for many years, applying what she could to allow her mother to survive as long as her body would allow. Once her mother passed, Patty set out to open her own underground clinic, resuming her studies on her own time and doing what she could to provide care to the ailing poor of Halloway and all across the Union. Stats * STR: * FRT: * AGI: * INT: * WIS: * PER: * CHA: * CUN: * APR: * LCK: * WGT: Underfed Abilities Patty is a pure survival character, serving as an excellent medic able to quickly apply treatment to injured party members and keep everyone in fighting condition. Her vast repertoire of healing abilities, both conventional and spiritual, allow her to near single-handedly maintain the health of her Party through all manner of ailments including injuries, poisons, illnesses, and even curses. # Diagnosis - While Patty remains in the party, all party members suffer reduce effects from illnesses and injuries. # Splint - Patty treats an ally's injury, greatly reducing its effect or curing it outright. Party must be Resting. # Field Bandage - Patty swiftly mends an ally's open wound, curing them of any bleeding effects. Can be used during combat. # Shoot - # Prophylaxis - Patty takes extra care to prevent her Party members from falling sick. While in the Party, all party members have a reduced chance to be inflicted with illnesses or diseases. # Crystal Infusion: Ruby - # Crystal Infusion: Emerald - # Crystal Infusion: Sapphire - # Crystal Infusion: Amethyst - # Crystal Infusion: Topaz - # Patch Up - Patty applies some general first aid to a party member, restoring a portion of HP. Has a chance to cure a negative status effect for the target. Can be used in combat. # Herbal Remedy - # Healing Tea Brewing - # Antidote - Patty applies an antidote to a poisoned ally, curing them of one poison effect. # Resuscitate - Patty treats a fallen party member, restoring them to a low percentage of health. Can be used during combat. # Goddess Talisman - # Introverted - # Surgical Knowledge - # Full-Body Care - # Bad with Money - Relationships # [[Aaron Springer|'Aaron Springer']] - # [[Jamie Aquera|'Jamie Aquera']] - # [[Smitt Jederiah|'Smitt Jederiah']] - # [[Morris Miggs|'Morris Miggs']] - Initially, Patty and Morris do not get along: Patty is repulsed by Morris' rude manners and poor hygiene, while Morris finds Patty nagging and insufferable. As the Party's medic and doctor, Patty recognizes Morris' traits of depression and does what she can to assist him with recovering, from both his chronic injury and his and mental illness, in spite of the many ways Morris deters her. The two connect over their bizarrely shared experiences: from their lives spent with abusive fathers, raising their siblings while still young, and burying their mothers, Patty and Morris can't help but feel a solidarity in their similar trauma. Both of them have to take small steps towards opening up, but it ultimately proves to be a healing experience, for both doctor and patient, to share and recognize one another's pain. The two share little in terms of hobbies, personality, or interests, but a solid bond is still formed between the two by the adventure's end. The relationship resolves fully once the two share a conversation in how they wish to be free of the trauma that still holds both of them back, leading to Morris finally opening up and allowing Patty to help him recover at long last. # [[Dayna Carlyle|'Dayna Carlyle']] - Dayna and Patty though far apart in age bond over their experiences in higher education and academia. Dayna takes great pride in her achievement at such a young age and Patty doesn't fail to be impressed. Patty does however have her own advice for the up and coming prodigy: do not be taken advantage of, and do not sacrifice morals for accolades, as she had seen so many of her peers do. Initially Dayna is doubtful, becoming defensive of the actions of her peers, mentors, and herself. Eventually, Dayna expresses her own fears of such things, and takes Patty's advice to heart. The two exchange many words on the nature of academia, and such aspects of elitism, inaccessibility, stagnation, and discrimination, and bond greatly. Dayna remains optimistic as best she can, but finds comfort in consoling with Patty, who takes on a mother-like role to her. Dayna even goes as far as to express remorse for her contributions to her field, and how she's seen them abused for cruelty and greed. Patty comforts her that such is the nature of progress in a society such as the Union, and assures Dayna she is not to blame. Dayna promises going forward to be more attentive and to make sure her achievements are used to better the world, and not harm it. # [[Shellba Drawsen|'Shellba Drawsen']] - Patty and Shellba are close relatives, Shellba being the sister of Patty's late mother, Melanie Drawsen, and Patty's aunt. However, a great tension exists between the two: Shellba, having largely left her family in order to pursue her "Greenback" lifestyle, was not around for most of Patty's later childhood, and thus not present for her sister's sickness. Despite efforts to make contact, Melanie's entire recovery process was handled by a lone Patty, who went on to eventually bury her mother. For that she regards Shellba as a coward for abandoning her family in their time of need, and is insulted to see her again trying to reconnect. Shellba's attempts to brush off her absence and mend her tattered relations with her niece and sister prove futile in the face of a bitter and resentful Patty, and much of their early interactions reflect this. The relationship begins to progress once Shellba proves reliable in the Party's adventure, and Patty lets down her guard enough for Shellba to truly apologize and heal their relationship. The two admit to have helped each other over the course of the adventure: Shellba being inspired by the work ethic and sheer willpower of her niece, and Patty admitting to drawing from her aunt's lessons in meditation, relaxation and focusing on the present. The relationship resolves once Patty manages to truly forgive Shellba for her absence and they visit the grave of Melanie together, where Shellba manages to forgive herself. # Category:Spelunk Category:Characters Category:Spelunk Characters